1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ring toss game wherein the object of the game is to direct a series of ring washers interiorly of a cylinder and optionally about pegs positioned within the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toss games of various types are well known in the prior art. The toss games of the prior art have utilized various throwing disks and targets as objects of the tossing procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,914 to Anderson sets forth a game board wherein a positioned cup provides a target for articles projected onto the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,245 to Darby sets forth a toss game wherein buoyancy disks are directed at a receptacle, wherein the receptacle is of a cylindrical configuration formed as a flexible basket supported about a framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,502 to Savage provides a toss game wherein articles are pinched between a board and a peg and projected upwardly to be received within various coaxially aligned cups about a central support stand secured orthogonally to the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682 to Brown provides for a plurality of spaced receptacles positioned interiorly of a support surface wherein opposing players direct tossed rings at the receptacles to obtain a total point score.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,210 to Michael provides for a toy bouncing ring with a rebounding characteristic to impart an element of unpredictability in the rebounding of the article and providing a game developing an element of chance in predicting the rebounding characteristic of the article and attempting to catch such article in a rebounding procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved ring toss game wherein the same enables various elements of varying complexity to be cumulatively imparted to the game to enhance the play of the game and addresses the problems of entertainment and ease of use of the organization.